


Dawn of Love | YoungJae

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfic, youngric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Son Youngjae is an idol who is known worldwide. He wrote a song specifically for someone that helped him and it had become popular. He vaguely remembers them and only knows their last name, Kim. While on vacation, someone came up to Youngjae claiming to be the person in his song.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**age gap remains the same, but all underage members are adults so, won't really effect the story much ig...oh, its gonna have some instagram shiteu.**  
** PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM THESE ALBUM PHOTOS AS YOUR OWN. I WORKED HARD TO MAKE THEM, THANK YOU. THEY ALL HAVE  ** ©️ ** naekpop ON THEM.  ** **(i did not draw the photos, but i did the editing)**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. 02/11/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
**2.56k likes**  
**iconsohnyoungjae** My first insta post! My debut is soon, so keep cheering for and supporting me!  
**View all 487 comments**

 **youngjaestan** youngjae!!!!! *heartheart*  
 **iloveyoungjae** looking good as always  
 **jaeoppa** notice me pls *hearteyes*  
 **foreveryoungjae** *hearteyes**kissyemoji*  
 **kpopfanatic** i'm excited for your debut!


	3. 03/01/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **6.9k likes**  
**iconsohnyoungjae** My debut mini album is now out! I hope you all enjoy it! I've also been giving my fandom name some thought. #Bliss #SohnYoungjae #Debut #DebutAlbum  
**View all 1.4k comments**

 **youngjaestan**  the album cover looks amazing! i wish i had money to buy it...  
**iloveyoungjae**  it's available now? sign me up!  
**jaeoppa**  i'll follow you forever. (heartheart)  
**foreveryoungjae** TAKE MY MONEY!!!!!

**kpopfanatic**  these are some good tunes. i can't wait to see what you pump out in the future  
**jejuboy**  you have some great singing talent  
**mangoman**  your music is soothing. it even put my kids to sleep  
**hiddencard**  good looks and talent. totally stanning


	4. 05/23/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **8.24k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  we decided on the fandom name, which is Babiez, because you're all my smol babies #Babiez #SohnYoungjae  
 **View all 1.8k comments**

 **youngjaestan**  <3  
 **iloveyoungjae**  everyday i fall deeper and deeper...  
 **hiddencard**  youngjae <3  
 **jaeoppa**  *multicolored hearts*  
 **foreveryoungjae**  my heart...  
 **kpopfanatic**  you look great in glasses  
 **jejuboy**  @foreveryoungjae you mean amazing in glasses  
 **mangoman**  is everything going well?  
 **anangel**  aw, you're so cute @beyoncéworshipper look at him  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  yo, we should meet up sometime and write something together. i'm a trainee @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **bbang**  nice...


	5. 11/08/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **15.1k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** New album "Arcane" is out! Thank you to those who continuously support me! I love you #Babiez #Arcane #SohnYoungjae #Comeback #ArcaneComeback  
 **View all 3k comments**

 **bbang**  all of them are bops  
 **youngjaestan**  YOUNGJAE!!!!  
 **iloveyoungjae**  this is so sad  
 **hiddencard**  oh hun...such a masterpiece  
 **jaeoppa**  omw out to buy it   
 **foreveryoungjae**  @jaeoppa you know they don't reach shelves until the next day  
 **jaeoppa**  @foreveryoungjae oh  
 **kpopfanatic**  the album cover  
 **jejuboy**  @kpopfanatic ikr  
 **mangoman**  had me and the kids in tears  
 **danceduality**  that m/v for myth was bomb. can't wait to see more  
 **anangel** @beyoncéworshipper look at him go man  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  now i really want to collab with you. notice me @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  i missed so much!  
 **youngjaepower**  i'm new to the fandom. treat me well


	6. 04/17/xxxx(new year)

(like) (comment)

 **23.6k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Just finished filming today's episode. I hope you all get to see it soon（＾ν＾）#Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Fawnest #MissionSohn  
 **View all 4.29k comments**

 **bbang**  i'm ready for it  
 **youngjaestan**  YOUNGJAE!!!!!  
 **iloveyoungjae**  youngjae is way too funny  
 **hiddencard**  @iloveyoungjae preach  
 **jaeoppa**  your managers are mean sometimes  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @jaeoppa calm down  
 **jaeoppa**  @foreveryoungjae never  
 **keen-o**  interesting...  
 **kpopfanatic**  must. protecc.  
 **jejuboy**  @kpopfanatic PREACH  
 **mangoman**  youngjae fighting  
 **danceduality**  hey, lets meet up sometime @iconsohnyoungjae i think we're working with the same people  
 **anangel** @beyoncéworshipper  
 **memejae**  who's this wannabe? @jackwankerson  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  when will you reply to me @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  you're so cute jae!  
 **youngjaepower**  babiez power!  
 **chimchim**  cute kid, but we're better, right @taeisbae @evilkook


	7. ~Chapter~

**(because i love you all, here's two more parts)(this was on wattpad)**

I walked out of the building and extended my arms into the air. It was a beautiful day out and I felt great. My new album was coming along great, I collabed with two famous artists and I got my favorite snack as a present. I took a deep breath in then let it out as I walked to the nearby cafe. Naturally, I wore a mask and a hat while accompanied by one of my managers. I loved Mr. Yeo. Sometimes he'd let me get away with little things like an extra sweet treat or ending a little earlier than scheduled.

I opened the door then sat down at a table while Mr. Yeo got our drinks and food. After a while, he placed our food and beverages on the table then sat down. I felt eyes watching me, so I looked around with my limited peripheral vision. "Mr. Yeo, someone's observing us. And now it's not one person." Mr. Yeo carefully looked around while trying not to arouse suspicion. "It's just fans. Don't worry too much. Would you feel better if I called Mr. Do to come with us?" I nodded and sipped on my drink while Mr. Yeo made the phone call.

Mr. Do sat down with us and the two of them started discussing matters that didn't concern me. I decided to check instagram and see what my wonderful fandom had to say. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them. Luckily, I'd get to see them all next month in August. I felt something hit my arm and saw it was a piece of food. Mr. Yeo and Mr. Do must've noticed as they shifted closer to me. It made me sad to know I have antis as well, but every idol and idol group does. "Are you ready to leave?" "Yeah." We walked out and the summer heat had hit us on full blast.

"Oh, I have to take this call." We watched Mr. Do walk a little ways away from us then answer. The wind blew and knocked my hat off. I bent over to pick it up, but it moved away once more. I was too focused on getting it back that I forgot to notify Mr. Yeo to follow me. _"Well, I know how to get back to the company from here, so it's not that bad."_ I felt someone pull me over and throw me onto the ground. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" "Because we can and want to."

I managed to get myself out of the corner and on the side where they had dragged me in. I was at a disadvantage as they had weapons, but I used my wits the best I could. "What's going on over here...?" We all looked and saw a tall guy walking towards us. _"He's like a giant..."_ I thought as he stopped next to me. "You want to go with him?" "Or, no one gets hurt and we all live happy lives." They sneered at the tall guy then lunged toward us. Somehow we worked in sync and disarmed them. "I hate doing things the rough way." I looked at the tall guy as he bent over and took the knives. "I-I-I...Thank you." I bowed deeply then felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure someone would've done the same."

I watched him walk back over to his bags then continue on his way. I noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket, so I picked it up and read it. "Th...by Kim..." I quickly went in the direction he went in and saw him getting in a taxi. "Wait!" He didn't seem to hear me as he got in and the taxi drove off. "Kim..." I watched the car as long as I could until it was out of sight. I put the piece in my pocket and hoped to see Kim again. Why? I don't know myself, but I want to thank him with more than just a bow and words.

I made it back to the company safely and received numerous hugs from the staff, and of course, Mr. Yeo. "We were so worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Realization hit me as I didn't remember feeling a vibration nor hearing my ringtone. "I think I dropped it..." I checked my pockets and sure enough, it was missing. "It's fine. We'll have it shut down completely." Everyone had scattered and I was left with Mr. Yeo. "I'm sorry. I should've told you." "Yes, you should've. I may have to chain you to me next time." He erupted into laughter as I had started pouting from the news.

I took the paper out of my pocket then observed it the best I could, looking for any kind of mark that could lead me to him. "Well, any music artist can tell his is a music sheet. Is he a musician?" The more I looked at it, the more I wanted to know about him. It was then I decided to write something only he and I could understand.


	8. 12/25/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **89.41k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Merry Christmas #Babiez ! Hope you all enjoy your time with family and friends! (P.S: I hope you all got what you want for Christmas~)╰(*'︶'*)╯♡  
#SohnYoungjae #MerryChristmas  
 **View all 11k comments**

 **mangoman**  the kids were really happy to have gotten your merch!  
 **youngjaestan**  i hope you're spending time with family  
 **iloveyoungjae**  no words. such a sweet guy  
 **taeisbae**  yo @148iq check out this new guy  
 **hiddencard**  _(:3 」∠)_  
 **jaeoppa**  we love yooooou  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @jaeoppa yea, we all do  
 **jaeoppa**  @foreveryoungjae  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  wow, you're actually decent unlike most new famers  
 **kpopfanatic**  my mom got me your lightstick!!!!!!  
 **evilkook**  bet you're alone this christmas ffs  
 **jejuboy**  @evilkook leave him be  
 **hellojuju**  oh wow   
 **danceduality**  hey, @iconsohnyoungjae can't wait to meet ya  
 **anangel**  my soul has been cleansed twice today  
 **memejae**  okay...he seems humble @jackwankerson  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  i look forward to our meeting @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  qt jae  
 **youngjaepower**  he's too precious for this world  
 **keen-o**  hey, think we can get along w him? @ouihui


	9. 02/23/xxxx(new year)

(like) (comment)

 **123.56k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Finally met @beyoncéworshipper and today also happens to be his birthday. Let's all wish him an amazing birthday! ٩( 'ω' )و #Babiez #SohnYoungjae  
 **View all 13.44k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper** aw, so you did post this one @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  wow, you look good @beyoncéworshipper @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **ouihui**  i hear there may be a song in the works?  
 **mangoman**  @ouihui how would you know  
 **youngjaestan**  @ouihui what mangoman said  
 **iloveyoungjae**  you two look cute together. i ship it  
 **jaeoppa**  @iloveyoungjae back up. don't start that  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @jaeoppa i do what i want  
 **taeisbae**  @ouihui are you trying to tell us something?  
 **hiddencard**  youngjae!  
 **148iq**  seems like there's competition out here now  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @148iq what do you mean  
 **keen-o**  @shinlose   
 **evilkook**  wow, you're real short @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **kpopfanatic**  @evilkook shut up you loser  
 **jejuboy**  @evilkook i will skin you alive if you make fun of his height again  
 **evilkook**  @jejuboy @kpopfanatic he'd be fighting my knees if we ever fought, just like @chimchim  
 **hellojuju**  this is cute   
 **danceduality**  @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **anangel**  @ouihui is this true  
 **memejae**  when is the new album gonna drop  
 **jackwankerson**  @memejae you're getting into him now?  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  aw, you're so cute @beyoncéworshipper  
 **youngjaepower**  @marrymeyoungjae i second that  
 **chimchim**  HEY @evilkook


	10. 03/30/xxxx

like) (comment)

 **577.33k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** New album will be released soon. Are you excited? #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Comeback  
 **View all 222k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  go best friend  
 **youngjaestan**  i'm excited!  
 **taeisbae**  i await your next masterpiece  
 **foreveryoungjae**  we love yoooooou  
 **ouihui**  @foreveryoungjae oui  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @ouihui worldwide funny guy  
 **ouihui**  @mWoHaSeYo right  
 **jaeoppa**  @ouihui worldwide funny guy  
 **shinlose**  lookin sharp  
 **iloveyoungjae**  *heart*  
 **hiddencard**  killin it buddy  
 **jejuboy**  i shall meet you one day  
 **kpopfanatic**  i've been waiting since arcane  
 **hellojuju**  you're going places youngjae  
 **evilkook**  i'm impressed..  
 **danceduality**  *fist pump*  
 **memejae**  @bamofbams  
 **youngjaepower**  forever your backbone  
 **polarbear**  we're you're precious babiez!  
 **affectionatekeon**  #BabiezForever


	11. 04/01/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **345.23k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** "Dolor" is now out! I hope you all didn't wait long! As much love as I've been receiving, there's also hate. I ask that you hate me in silence and not make rash decisions. #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Dolor #Comeback #PeacefulFanMeets #DolorComeback  
 **View all 20k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper** hey, talk to me @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **chimchim**  is everything okay?  
 **taeisbae**  weren't you dragging him not too long ago like @evilkook @chimchim  
 **chimchim**  but we know how antis can be...  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  great album! but, who i gotta fight?  
 **ouihui** @mWoHaSeYo mood  
 **mangoman**  yay for the album, boo for the antis  
 **shinlose**  @mWoHaSeYo such a mood  
 **hiddencard**  @mWoHaSeYo if this ain't me  
 **youngjaestan**  youngjae oppa :(  
 **iloveyoungjae**  i'm locked and loaded  
 **jaeoppa**  great album! i love Fiction  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @jaeoppa i do what i want  
 **148iq**  sorry to hear @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @148iq right... :(  
 **keen-o**  Fiction is a good song   
 **jejuboy**  do you need hugs, cause i'm here @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **kpopfanatic**  @jejuboy same  
 **hellojuju**  @mWoHaSeYo @jejuboy moods  
 **evilkook**  oh...  
 **danceduality**  :(  
 **anangel**  *multiple hearts*  
 **memejae**  things happen and this'll make you stronger  
 **jackwankerson**  @memejae is right @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  NO! WHO HURT MY BABY  
 **youngjaepower**  @marrymeyoungjae some anti threw old food at him at the fanmeet. i was there  
 **bbang**  @youngjaepower who would do such a thing...  
 **polarbear**  @youngjaepower now that's disgusting and cruel  
 **affectionatekeon**  can you believe this? @sowhoe


	12. 04/12/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **422k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** @rapseonu invited me to his birthday celebration today! I hope we can collab more in the future and remain good friends. ٩( ᐛ )و  
#Babiez #RapSeonu #SohnYoungjae #Dolor #SeonuCelebration  
 **View all 43.77k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper** I WAS THERE. IT WAS SO FUN  
 **youngjaestan**  @beyoncéworshipper how did you get in???  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  @youngjaestan simple. youngjae invited me as his plus one  
 **taeisbae**  it was pretty cool  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @taeisbae you know rapseonu?  
 **taeisbae**  @foreveryoungjae you'd have to be a complete imbecile to not know him   
 **chimchim**  @foreveryoungjae @taeisbae is right  
 **ouihui**  wasn't the rap god @agustd there too?  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @ouihui oui  
 **ouihui** @mWoHaSeYo get out  
 **jaeoppa**  @beyoncéworshipper lucky :(  
 **mangoman**  was the food pristine? 0. 0  
 **shinlose**  ah, i was there. lots of laughs  
 **iloveyoungjae**  i wish i could've gone...  
 **hiddencard**  I WAS THERE BUT I DIDN'T SEE YOUNGJAE ANYWHERE  
 **148iq**  @hiddencard crying over spilt milk aren't you  
 **hiddencard**  @148iq pop off...  
 **keen-o**  @hiddencard how did you get in?  
 **jejuboy**  @hiddencard what @keen-o said  
 **kpopfanatic**  @hiddencard tell us  
 **hiddencard**  @shinlose took me as his plus one  
 **hellojuju**  @hiddencard you know @shinlose ?  
 **evilkook**  @chimchim  
 **danceduality**  i feel cheated. why wasn't i invited  
 **anangel**  oh wow...  
 **memejae**  yo, you were a riot @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **jackwankerson**  @memejae is right @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  YOU LUCKY PEOPLE  
 **youngjaepower**  @marrymeyoungjae :(  
 **polarbear**  hope we keep in touch @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **sowhoe**  oh damn. so this is the guy @affectionatekeon


	13. 04/26/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **664.13k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  Had a blast at @thenewchoi 's party! Didn't know his and @rapseonu 's birthday were in the same month. The more you know! （＾∇＾）#Babiez #Choi #SohnYoungjae #ChoiFormal  
 **View all 57k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  @thenewchoi is really handsome up close. i heard he's naturally pretty too  
 **youngjaestan**  @beyoncéworshipper 1) is he really? 2) were you his plus one again?  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  @youngjaestan pretty much. we're close now  
 **foreveryoungjae**  i wanna be close to youngjae tooooooooooo  
 **chimchim**  it was a fun event. everyone saw a different side of @thenewchoi  
 **ouihui**  @chimchim other than his usual composed self?  
 **chimchim**  @ouihui bingo  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  youngjae was so nice like, i don't think he has one mean bone in him  
 **jaeoppa**  @mWoHaSeYo i second that  
 **mangoman**  @jaeoppa i third it  
 **shinlose**  it really was a night no one would forget  
 **hiddencard**  @shinlose right???? I GOT TO SEE YOUNGJAE THIS TIME _(:3 」∠)_  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @hiddencard no waaaaaaaaaay  
 **keen-o**  @iloveyoungjae he really did. you should've seen him  
 **jejuboy**  i wanna meet youngjae one day  
 **kpopfanatic**  we will @jejuboy one day  
 **evilkook**  the kid wasn't half bad  
 **danceduality**  only a few more days  
 **anangel**  i've lost my bestie to youngjae  
 **memejae**  aww, cheer up @anangel  
 **anangel**  i'll try  
 **marrymeyoungjae** *multicolored hearts*  
 **youngjaepower** *multicolored hearts*  
 **polarbear**  @angrytange  
 **sowhoe**  *thumbs up*


	14. 05/07/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **45k likes**  
 **dancingduality**  finally got to meet this worldwide star *star* @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **View all 1.2k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  that's my best friend @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **youngjaestan**  yay!!!  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @dancingduality is cute af  
 **jaeoppa**  @foreverypungjae i second that  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @foreveryoungjae @jaeoppa not as cute as youngjae  
 **hiddencard**  *heart*  
 **kpopfanatic**  *heart*  
 **marrymeyoungjae** *heart*  
 **youngjaepower** *heart*


	15. 07/08/xxxx

 

(like) (comment)

 **555k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** @beyoncéworshipper and I are hanging out. I thought he looked good in this picture. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #SummerVibes  
 **View all 99.1k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  aww, youngjae （≧∇≦）  
 **youngjaestan**  aaaawwwww  
 **foreveryoungjae**  qt  
 **chimchim**  this is cute @lejindary  
 **ouihui**  two bros, chillin in a...  
 **jaeoppa**  @ouihui i love that vine, but don't even start that here  
 **mangoman**  stay cool you two!  
 **shinlose**  @ouihui youngjae is straight. we all know this  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @shinlose yeah  
 **hiddencard**  i know someone who isn't...  
 **jejuboy**  tryna spread rumors @hiddencard  
 **kpopfanatic**  @hiddencard what jejuboy said  
 **hellojuju**  youngjae   
 **evilkook**  your buddy looks cool  
 **anangel**  i miss you @beyoncéworshipper  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  @anangel i still want you  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  *heart*  
 **youngjaepower** *heart*  
 **angrytange** *heart*  
 **bbang**  you seem to be doing well


	16. ~Chapter~

I scrolled through a few more comments then exited the Instagram app. "You seem troubled." I looked to my left and saw Hyungseo doing something on his phone. "How can you tell?" He put his phone down then pointed at me. "Your posture, tone of voice, and your eyes." "That's not creepy at all." He shrugged then handed me a snack. "So, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Kim." "Oh, that guy from a year ago? What about him?" "I want to see him. I thought maybe it was Sunwoo...but he said he hadn't met me until the day we were to record together." I felt a hand on my shoulder then heard Kevin move closer. "Maybe you aren't meant to meet him again. Maybe he was just a guardian angel." "If he is, then why isn't he protecting me from these antis?" Kevin looked defeated and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and worried. I want this song to reach out to him and bring him back to me." "Why?"

I couldn't answer him. I wouldn't even if I did have an answer. "I get it. You fell in love didn't you?" "What? No!" Kevin shook his head then cupped my face. "First stage: Denial" I moved his hands off my face then heard the door open. "He's here." I immediately stood up and ran over to Hyunjoon. "Woah! It's only been a week." "A week too long. It's boring without you." "Hey! I heard that!" We both laughed as Kevin pouted. "Thank you, Mr. Yeo." "As always." I sat back down and Hyunjoon pulled a chair over. "What did I interrupt?" "An interrogation that was going well until you showed up."

I sighed as Hyungseo and Hyunjoon assaulted me with questions I either didn't know or didn't want to answer. "Well, one thing is clear, Jae seems to smile whenever he thinks of him." "That's true. Sometimes when he sings, a smile randomly starts forming." "Can you two knock it off? Just let me be. Go. Get out." I watched them leave then put my head in my hands. They weren't wrong, but the last thing I need is them accidentally letting it slip to others. I never stopped thinking about Kim, about how he helped someone he didn't know, about how he risked his life to help save mine.

I planned to go on vacation after the release of my album and hopefully erase this memory of Kim. It wouldn't be easy, but I'd have 4 of the best people by my side, including Mr. Yeo. I heard the door creak slightly then noticed Hyunjoon was poking his head inside. "You can come back in." They quietly entered and the silence had now become deafening. "Do you both want to come on vacation with me?" "When?" "Next month, a week after the new album comes out." "Sign me up." "Sure." It made me happy that I could have such reliable friends.

I listened to the song over and over as I wanted to make sure it was perfect, in which it already was. "Youngjae, I'll be in the other room. And you know where Mr. Do is." I nodded then went back to the song.  _"Kim..."_  I shook my head then closed my laptop. I put it off to the side then lied down in my bed and got comfortable. I hoped that the song would reach his ears or that this vacation would dissolve the vague memories I have left.


	17. 08/14/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **901.3k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** 2nd mini album is out! I hope all my Babiez enjoy it, since half of them are dedicated to you! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Caress #Comeback #CaressComeback  
 **View all 202.5k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  so beautiful...  
 **youngjaestan**  ALL THE LOVE  
 **taeisbae**  @lejindary  
 **anangel**  it's so soft...  
 **foreveryoungjae**  i love that it's all digital before the actual physical album is sold  
 **chimchim**  @iconsohnyoungjae amazing work  
 **ouihui**  i agree @chimchim  
 **bbang**  this song...  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  hits you right in the feels dont it @bbang  
 **bbang**  there's a deeper meaning to it  
 **jaeoppa**  @bbang of course! all his songs have deep meaning  
 **mangoman**  such a refreshing and mature feel  
 **sowhoe**  @bbang what @jaeoppa said  
 **shinlose**  @bbang you haven't been around for a while, so you must not know much  
 **affectionatekeon**  wow, this tops all the others  
 **iloveyoungjae**  @shinlose you're rather new too, so hush   
 **hiddencard**  so i was right all along  @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **keen-o**  what do you know @hiddencard  
 **jejuboy**  i feel like a proud father   
 **kpopfanatic**  youngjae has done it again y'all  
 **hellojuju**  i really like this...  
 **danceduality**  @hiddencard don't keep secrets from us  
 **memejae**  youngjae has a secret?  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  doesn't everyone? @memejae  
 **youngjaepower**  i'm sure @hiddencard is just looking to cause trouble  
 **angrytange**  @youngjaepower i second that


	18. ~Chapter~

"You don't want to post it?" "No. I think they'll enjoy a surprise. Also, I don't want any of them following me." Hyunjoon sat by the window followed by me then Hyungseo. "Let's hope for a safe flight." "Yeah, Hyungseo's going to need it." We both laughed as Hyungseo looked slightly nervous.

I woke up and noticed it was starting to become light out.  _"We're almost there."_  I noticed I was leaning against Hyunjoon who was fast asleep. I looked to my right and saw Mr. Yeo reading a book. "Mr. Yeo?" "If it's about how much longer, it's about 10 minutes. I suggest you wake your friends." I did as he suggested and Hyunjoon woke up with ease. Hyungseo was a deep sleeper, so it took a lot to wake him up. "Huh? We landed?" "We're about to."

We got our luggage at the baggage claim then waited for Mr. Do at the entrance since he was the only one who knew which car we were taking. "Over here." We followed behind Mr. Do and loaded our luggage into the car then hopped in. "I'm more excited than the both of of you combined." "We know, Hyungseo. Now calm down. It's still early in the morning." The car took off to where we were going to stay. "How long are we staying again?" "About a month. Oh, you two aren't the only ones I invited along." They both have me confused looks as they couldn't fathom who else I'm close with.

We arrived at the resort and we finally were able to get out and stretch out our limbs. "Wow, only wealth can afford this place." "This place looks like it cost more than my home, car and family combined." We laughed at Hyunjoon then made our way in. "Hello. Did you make a reservation here?" We sat down as Mr. Yeo handled the reservation situation. "Alright, here's your room key. Mr. Do and I will be in the room across from you." "That's reassuring." I took the key from Mr. Yeo and headed towards the elevator.

"Woah! This is so huge!" Hyunjoon and Hyungseo hurried inside and threw their things down before checking out the other rooms. I headed to the rooms and found a bedroom. I put my things down then heard footsteps heading my way. "So, there's only two bedrooms, but there's a hot tub. A. Hot. Tub." I couldn't help but laugh at the both of them for looking like fools.

I heard a knock on the door, so I went to see who. "Ah, you're here. How was the trip?" "Just awful. I let them know ahead of time which plane I'd use and they forgot to have salmon on board." I briefly hugged Chanhee then let him past. "Hey, Jae. I heard you weren't alone?" The sound of laughter could be heard from the other side as Hyungseo and Hyunjoon ran out with Hyunjoon running from Hyungseo. "Stop it, st-" Hyunjoon ran smack into Chanhee and the both of them fell. "I'm sorry, I-" Hyunjoon immediately started panicking as he realized who he had knocked over.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Sunwoo helped Chanhee up then looked him over to make sure nothing ripped. "So these are the other two?" "Yep." "I expected more, but...I guess they're okay." "You'll grow to love them. They're just...a lot to handle." I felt them glare at me, but they knew that I was right. "Why don't we all head down to the pool later? We can socialize more then." "See you then." I walked them to the door then locked it.

"Be more careful you two. Don't you know how the world would react if they heard either of those two were injured and had to break for months?" "Sorry." I sighed then headed for my room. "Go get some sleep. That's probably what you need." I yawned then closed the door behind me. I flopped onto the bed and instantly drifted off.


	19. ~Chapter~

We arrived at the outdoor pool and saw other people there and enjoying themselves. "Oh, there they are!" I noticed Chanhee was sitting off to the side watching Sunwoo swim. "You don't want to swim?" "Precisely." I sat down on a chair behind him then noticed Hyunjoon and Hyungseo looked hesitant to get in. "Just get in." They lightly jumped in the immediately attacked Sunwoo. "I'll go over and watch them. I'm sure you need some alone time." "Thank you..." I put in my earbuds then closed my eyes as I listened to Kim.

"E-Excuse me..." I opened my eyes then saw a man looking down at me. "Um, yes?" "You are Sohn Youngjae right?" "People say I look like him." I wasn't too keen on telling him anything, but something about him seemed familiar. "Oh, I thought maybe you were...I wanted to discuss the song Kim..." I sat up then looked at him with curiosity. "What about it?" "No one would really understand, but I figured he wrote it that way so it's something that we understand." I didn't realize I had pulled him closer to me until he cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, sorry." I let him go then looked away in embarrassment. "Are you...Kim?" "I am a Kim. Why?"

I noticed a hopeful look in his eyes and I started feeling warm inside. "Did you...save someone a year ago from two people?" "Yeah. He looked so scared. I'm sure he could've fought, but was petrified. I sure am glad I happened to pass by." "That guy was me." Kim looked at me with surprise then smiled. "So it was you." He suddenly hugged me and I never felt more confused. "I'm Kim Younghoon, your savior from a year ago." "I...I'm Sohn Youngjae...the one you saved." He pulled away then put his hands on his hips. "Well, unfortunately, my free time is up. Looks like we'll have to talk another time." "Wait..."

"Hm, you could try. I don't know if they would." He waved to me and I happily waved back. "So, who's the handsome guy?" "Trying to start a scandal?" I groaned as Hyungseo and Hyunjoon had approached me. "No one and I'm not. I'm going back upstairs. Tell them I'll be busy and to text me if it's important." I walked past them and headed back upstairs.

I lied down like a starfish as Kim played softly in the room. I thought it would be either or, but instead this vacation helped me find Kim, no, Younghoon rather than it helping me forget. I closed my eyes as the lyrics reminded me of that warm July day a year ago. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I'm glad I got to meet him again.


	20. 08/26/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **1.46m likes**  
 **thenewchoi**  just chillin' with @rapseonu ^^ <3 #Nyuist #Sunsquad #SummerVibes  
 **View all 673.2k comments**

 **choistan**  CHANHEE OPPA LOVE ME  
 **mrschoi**  he's so gorgeous...  
 **rapseonu'sgoddess**  uwu  
 **seonulover**  all hail the sun god  
 **kpooooop**  my two faves in one photo!  
 **rapseonustan**  sun squad forever  
 **nyuist**  nyuist forever  
 **sunsquadgirl**  hey...do you think they're dating? they've been together a lot since their collab w @iconsohnyoungjae  
 **thesunsquad**  @sunsquadgirl you're reading too much into it  
 **wearenyuist**  @thesunsquad but imagine though...


	21. ~Chapter~

"Hey, people are talking about you two." Sunwoo took my phone then scrolled through the comments. "They think we're dating just because of how close we are?" "The internet is a terrible place." We all looked at Chanhee who was applying a face mask to his face. "I mean, they aren't wrong though. You are naturally pretty." "Why thank you, Hyunjoon." "Oh, is someone catching feelings?" "N-No!" We all laughed at Hyunjoon who had now retreated into the bedroom.

I lied down in the bed with Sunwoo and Hyunjoon as we watched TV. I haven't seen Younghoon since the pool meeting and I've been dying to ask him questions. "Hey, Look up." "Huh?" I looked up and saw he was snapping a photo. "You're lost in thought. What's going on? Is that attractive guy?" "Of course not. I'm just worried about Mr. Yeo." Hyunjoon chuckled then pulled me close. "Stop lying. We both know you're thinking of Kim." I hit Hyunjoon then stole a glance at an unphased Sunwoo. "Don't mention him in front of them."

Sunwoo had left the room to bother Kevin and Chanhee, leaving us alone. "So, do you think you can forget him?" "Promise me you won't tell Hyungseo. He's more of a blabbermouth than you. I'm begging you." "I get it, calm down. I promise." I sighed then looked at my hands. "I found him. Kim. I at least think I did." "W-Wha...Really?" I nodded then ran a hand through my hair. "He works here. He's that attractive guy you both saw. I doubt him, but he doesn't look like the type to lie." "Really? There are people in the world who don't look like they could hurt a fly, but have killed people."

Hyungseo had entered with Chanhee and Sunwoo following behind. "Your monkey friend nearly ripped my clothes." I looked at Hyungseo who looked down in shame. "Luckily, Sunwoo was there to help." "I told you, when I see food, of course I'm going to steal some." "But you didn't have to get all grabby." Soon all four of them were arguing and I honestly wanted quiet. "Guys, we came here to have fun and destress. Doing this is just stressing you out. Chan, I'm sure Seo has apologized. So accept it and move on. And you two, instead of adding fuel to the fire, why didn't you just put it out? Why am I the only voice of reason here?" I angrily got up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

I quietly sat on the patio then sighed. It's only been a few days and we're already arguing about trivial things. "You don't seem happy." I looked up and saw Younghoon sit next to me. "Oh, hey..." "I know, I'm still a stranger, but I want to get to know you better." "Surprisingly, me too." Younghoon smiled then rested his head on his arms. "I used to be a musician, but I gave up and came here. My parents knew the owner and she was looking for a new employee." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. "When we met, I was on my way to the airport. I was starting to run late, but you were more important." "Well, I'm guessing you made the flight since you're here?" Younghoon laughed and I couldn't help but smile and think of how cute it was.

"No, the owner had to come get me on her private jet. It was quite the experience. She wasn't mad like I thought she would be. I guess me telling her what had happened softened her." "What did you do with the knives?" "Threw'em away." I nodded then started drawing invisible circles on the table. "Back then, I was just starting out as an idol. I feared that on that day, it'd be my last. Then you appeared and I thought, 'This has to be my guardian angel.' I really didn't expect anyone to be passing by." I felt myself shake a bit as I recalled the events. "Thank you, really..."

"Did you really remember me after all this time?" Younghoon nodded then closed his eyes. "I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It was love at first sight, I guess. And seeing the fear in your eyes then hope as I appeared, I made sure to remember your features in case I ever ran into you again." I didn't know what to say as I felt as if he had just confessed to me. "Don't think of it as a confession. I can give you a proper one later on. For now..." He intertwined our fingers then let out a hum of satisfaction. "Let's stay like this for a bit." He answered all of my questions, but not once asked anything in return. I started feeling bad.


	22. ~Chapter~

"Do you want to ask me anything?" "How's being an idol?" "It's great, but it can be stressful. But I have wonderful fans who support me." Younghoon smiled softly then let my hand go. My hand suddenly felt cold and I started missing the warmth. "Did you forget me?" "N-No...I started to...but I wanted to see you again. I felt our meeting then was too short." "It was...I hope things go well for you. I should go. They'll wonder where I am." I watched him stand up then walk away and back into the resort.  _"I can't believe I made him late that day..."_  I groaned then lightly banged my head against the table.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I woke up to something shaking me then noticed it was a staff member. "Are you okay, sir? It seems you fell asleep out here." I sat up and stretched then looked around. "I apologize. I didn't realize..." She shook her head then moved aside so I could pass. I gave her a brief bow before heading back upstairs. I realized how dangerous it was to be alone all night and felt lucky that nothing had happened.

I checked my phone and saw that Sunwoo had tagged me in a photo.  
__________

(like) (comment)  
**1.01m likes**  
**rapseonu**  a fun night w the boys @iconsohnyoungjae and @hiddencard #Sunsquad #Babiez #SummerVibes  
**View all 421.1k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  how did i miss out on this  
**youngjaestan**  @beyoncéworshipper you're with them? @hiddencard YOU TOO?!  
**chimchim**  where you guys go?  
**thesunsquad**  SUNWOO I LOVE YOU  
**ouihui**  @iconsohnyoungjae you haven't posted since the album release  
**mWoHaSeYo**  are they holding you hostage?  
**jaeoppa**  @mWoHaSeYo i don't think that's it. maybe he needs a break  
**mangoman**  @jaeoppa an intellectual  
**iloveyoungjae**  aw, we missed you youngjae!  
**sunsquadgirl**  yay, sunwoo content  
**jejuboy**  @iconsohnyoungjae hope you're well  
**hellojuju**  my heart <3  
**danceduality**  are you on vacation?  
**jackwankerson**  @danceduality what makes you think that?  
**marrymeyoungjae**  @danceduality tell us  
**danceduality**  they suddenly moved my schedule with Fawnest up and youngjae was always ahead of me  
**youngjaepower**  @danceduality maybe he just doesn't want to deal with Fawnest anymore  
**polarbear**  @youngjaepower i doubt it  
**bbang**  youngjae <3  
**raqseonu**  sunwoo oppa uwu  
__________

It was nice to see that my fans missed me, but I need to get away from it all. Knowing myself, I'll end up posting anyway. I opened the door to our room and saw Hyungseo and Hyunjoon knocked out on the couch. I ordered room service breakfast then woke the both of them. "Jae! We thought someone snatched you!" They hugged me tight and I could feel myself losing air. "Let go..." They let go and I coughed a bit as I gasped for air.

I heard a knock on the door and someone say room service. I chain locked the door then peeked out. I unhooked the chain then opened the door. "You-" He hushed me and went about his duties. I walked into the living room and saw sparkles in their eyes. "Could you two knock it off? It's just eggs, bacon, sausage and fruits. And juice." "But, it feels more elegant eating it in a fancy resort." I shook my head then thanked Younghoon. I noticed he made a little gesture and I recognized it from back then. "You two go on ahead and eat, I need to talk to Mr. Yeo."

"Looks like we meet again." "You did something didn't you?" "Well, all I did was offer to take up the food. And I was chosen." I chuckled then bit my bottom lip. "Last night..." "Mhmm?" "What you said sounded like a farewell..." "We can't have you falling for me and causing a scandal now can we?" "But what if I already have?" He seemed startled by my quick reply, but I had to know. My curiosity needed to be quenched. "Then there's nothing I can do. Your heart already decided. It's up to you then, what you want to happen." He patted my shoulder then walked away. I couldn't help but watch his retreating figure until it was out of sight.

"Ah, you're alive." I turned around and saw Chanhee emerge from a room followed by Sunwoo. "Are you two...?" "Oh, heavens no. This guy here has the hots for Hyungseo there." I looked at Sunwoo with wide eyes and he shook his head. "Chanhee is lying. He's just trying to mess with you." "That's not what I saw last night." I watched Sunwoo drag Chanhee back into the room and forcefully close the door. "Okay then..." I entered our room again and headed to the living room.


	23. 08/30/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
 **773k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Having a good time with @hiddencard and @beyoncéworshipper Love you guys <3 (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #SummerVibes  
 **View all 333k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  look at us!!  
 **youngjaestan**  *hmph*  
 **taeisbae**  you trio look healthy. that's always good  
 **foreveryoungjae**  oppa...  
 **chimchim**  youngjae finally posted. i was getting worried  
 **ouihui**  i feel brand new  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  so wholesome  
 **jaeoppa**  your babiez are glad to see you're back!   
 **shinlose**  i miss you @hiddencard  
 **iloveyoungjae**  woah, were you two a thing?  
 **shinlose**  don't be nosy @iloveyoungjae  
 **iloveyoungjae**  then don't comment about personal probs? @shinlose  
 **keen-o**  they got you there @shinlose  
 **shinlose**  **** off @keen-o  
 **jejuboy**  oh, can keep keep this civilized? @shinlose @iloveyoungjae  
 **kpopfanatic**  well this escalated  
 **evilkook**  long time no see youngjae  
 **danceduality**  i'm overwhelmed 


	24. 09/02/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
 **1m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** I miss you all, my Babiez! I've been seeing that you're worried that I'm sick or injured, but I'm fine. Love you all ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡ #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #SummerVibes  
 **View all 500k comments**

 **youngjaestan**  glad to see you're okay  
 **taeisbae**  ^  
 **foreveryoungjae**  ^^  
 **ouihui**  ^^^  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  ^^^^  
 **jaeoppa**  ^^^^^  
 **mangoman**  ^^^^^^  
 **iloveyoungjae**  ^^^^^^^^^^  
 **148iq**  ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 **keen-o**  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 **jejuboy**  y'all really did...but glad to hear from you youngjae  
 **hellojuju**  hello jae~  
 **evilkook**  yo @taeisbae ya boi's back  
 **danceduality**  i miss you bro. when ya coming back?  
 **anangel**  @danceduality is he not in the country?  
 **danceduality**  @anangel  
 **memejae**  i'm sure if he wanted us to know, he'd tell us  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  @memejae a true babiez  
 **youngjaepower**  ^  
 **sowhoe**  ^^  
 **bbang**  <3<3


	25. ~Chapter~

I slid next to Chanhee who was focused on something on his phone. "What cha looking at?" I caught a glimpse of Hyunjoon on his screen before it went dark. "None of your business." "Why were you looking at Hyunjoon? Hyunjoon is my friend so it is my business." Chanhee placed his hands on my shoulders then shook me. "Why can't I stop thinking about him!? His sharp eyes, his thin yet beautiful lips, his-" "Okay, I get it. Besides this trip, you've only met him once at your party." "I know! That's why I'm so confused."

I couldn't help but laugh at him but quieted down as he had just revealed something to me. "You're into guys?" "Yes. I have been for a few years now. I planned to come out after this little vacay. I thought you would've noticed." "Oh. Well, I'll be your moral support. I know it's rough coming out to the world, especially in this industry." I felt him give me a hug and I gladly returned the gesture. "Oh, you didn't hear from me but, Sunwoo is too and he really does have the hots for Hyungseo. "Does he now? I didn't think he'd find someone like Seo attractive. More like you."

Chanhee chuckled then started texting someone. "I thought so too, but we fit more as best friends. But, since you know about my Hyunjoon fever, help me cure it." "I say the best cure is the natural way." "Just as many reasons I have to love you, there's just as many for why I dislike you." The door had opened revealing Sunwoo and Hyunjoon. "Your husband is here." He hit my arm then smiled at the two.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I erased the line and tried again with the lyrics. "I know the word, but I can't think of it..." "Are you looking for dawn?" I looked up and smiled at Younghoon. "Thank you. Shouldn't you be working?" "I am. You just looked stressed. I'll be going now." I watched him walk away and I started feeling sad. I understood that he wanted to keep from creating a scandal of some sort, but it kind of hurt nonetheless. I went back to writing then gave up as I had lost my motivation.

"There you are." I knew it was Hyungseo by his voice, so I didn't bother to lift my head. "Here I am. Do you need something?" "I do. I need to know why you look so depressed." "I'm not. I'm just tired." I stood up to leave, but Hyungseo held me down. "Talk to me. I'm your best friend. What's bothering you?" "Hyungseo, I love you, but I can't tell you. Knowing you, you'd accidentally let it slip and everyone would know and I don't want that." I didn't realize how harsh it sounded until I saw the hurt look on his face. "I-I'm-" "No, I get it." He stood up and walked away, leaving me feeling guilty.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Night had fallen and I was alone in our room. Hyunjoon and Hyungseo decided to stay with the others for the night. It was quiet, too quiet for my liking. I texted Mr. Yeo to come over and naturally he obliged. Soon Mr. Yeo sat in a chair in my room as I lied curled up in my bed. "Youngjae, I'm glad to hear you were honest, but you could have phrased it better. That's never been a problem for you, so what changed?" I didn't know myself. I had hoped Mr. Yeo could tell me, but he sounded just as lost as me.

"Well, I'll be in the other room. Sleep well." I sighed as I heard the door close. I wanted to talk to Younghoon, but I figured he'd be too busy working and avoiding me. My friends left me and Mr. Yeo was of no use. I wasn't close with Mr. Do, so talking to him would be useless. I immediately thought of someone and hoped my hunch was right.


	26. ~Chapter~

I knocked on their door and it opened revealing Sunwoo. "Oh. Didn't think you'd be here this early." "Huh?" "Looks like you win." I felt confused as I didn't know what was going on. "Well, why are you here?" "To talk to Hyungseo." Sunwoo looked inside then shut the door in my face.  _"Rude much..."_  I thought as I moved to bang on the door then stopped as it was unruly. I walked away then headed for the patio, as I looked for comfort from Younghoon.

I sighed as the wind blew moving strands of hair into my face. I brushed them to the side and wondered if Younghoon was busy. I looked around and it seemed that it was only females working outside at the moment. I pulled out my small notebook then started writing lyrics again. Thoughts became words as my pen effortlessly flowed across the paper. I don't know what came over me, but I hoped it wouldn't go away. It was the missing inspiration and motivation I needed.

I smiled at the amazing lyrics I wrote and kept going as new lyrics continued to appear in my mind. I finally stopped and smiled to myself as I admired my work. I looked up and saw Younghoon looking directly at me as he quietly stood at the bar. I waved to him and he gave me a bow in return. I decided to go over and talk to him, as I missed his voice. "Hello." "What would you like to drink?" I felt taken aback by his tone, but assumed it was his usual work self. "Can we talk?" "I don't think so." "Then I'll do all the talking."

"And here we are. I don't know what to do." I waited for Younghoon's response, but he didn't look the slightest bit interested. "Please talk to me..." "Please, don't beg like that, sir." "Then talk to me...I need someone right now..." I rested my head on my arms then felt a pat on my head. "Youngjae...You really need to stay away. You're making it hard for me to part from you." "Don't. Stay with me." I didn't know what I was saying. I was basically in hysterics at this point. "Let me think about it. You are aware of what could happen, right?" "Fully."

I turned around and noticed that the other staff had looked away from us. "Do you think they know?" "Maybe. A fun fact: we keep everything private. So they won't tell anyone your business." I faced Younghoon then lightly poked his cheeks. "Your voice is so soothing...It's making me sleepy." "Oops. Can I get back work now?" I looked around then crossed my arms. "I'm the only one here. May I ask more questions?" "Fine." "Why did you quit being a musician?" "I couldn't write anymore. I felt the burning flame of passion fizzle. Music just wasn't it. That also resulted in 'I told you so's'." I nodded then wondered if he has any of his songs with him.

"Do you have any songs with you? I'd like to see them." "Just two. I happen to have one on me now." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "Why do you carry them around?" "Just look." I read over the song then felt bubbly inside after I finished. "This...this feels like it's about me." "It is. How did you figure it out?" I wasn't sure myself as to someone else, it just looked like a normal song. "Maybe because I'm an artist?" I smiled along with Younghoon as it was contagious.


	27. 09/10/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
 **346k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Thought I'd post something important to me. #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #SummerVibes  
 **View all 487.1k comments**

 **youngjaestan**  important?  
 **taeisbae**  it's a person?  
 **foreveryoungjae**  he's cute  
 **chimchim**  is there something you're not telling us youngjae  
 **jaeoppa**  @chimchim I BET  
 **mangoman**  the poor child is going through things. let's give him lots of love  
 **shinlose**  @mangoman hippie  
 **iloveyoungjae**  i snorted @shinlose  
 **148iq**  important you say  
 **keen-o**  ^  
 **jejuboy**  ^  
 **anangel**  ^  
 **jackwankerson**  tell us youngjae  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  who is this...?  
 **youngjaepower**  ???  
 **angrytange**  okay...


	28. ~Chapter~

"Why in the world did you post a picture of that staff member on your instagram along with that caption!?" I could hear the anger and worry in Mr. Yeo's voice which made me shrink back. "Youngjae, what has gotten into you? This vacation is making you more reckless than ever." "I'm sorry..." The post had long since been deleted and my phone was confiscated by Mr. Yeo. "You'll get this back when I decide you're ready. I'll also be taking over your instagram in the meantime." I sighed as Mr. Yeo put my phone into his pocket and walked away.

I haven't talked to my friends much, Younghoon is too busy working and now I no longer have my phone. Some vacation this turned out to be. In all seriousness, I started wanting to leave early. I found myself carrying my things and at the reception desk. I left a note for Younghoon on the patio table I usually sat at in a place he could only see.

I looked out the window as dusk was now evident in the sky. Did I feel bad for leaving? No. Did I feel empty inside? Definitely. I closed my eyes and hoped to arrive back in Korea soon.

I flopped down onto my bed and wondered if I had made the right move in heading back early. It made sense at the time since it wasn't really a vacation if your friends wanted nothing to do with you and everything was basically routine. I started to regret leaving as I figured I could've done more to have a good time. "I miss them. I doubt they'll notice I'm gone." Even if they called my phone, Mr. Yeo would be the one answering. It suddenly dawned on me that they might hire a search party if they learned I had suddenly disappeared without a word.

I dialed Hyunjoon's number from my house phone and waited for him to pick up. "Youngjae? Why are you calling me from home? Did you just leave us here!?" "No. Chanhee and Sunwoo came together on a private. You can go with them. And I was calling because I got worried that you'd find out I wasn't there and eventually call for a search party." Hyunjoon was quiet and I couldn't say I was surprised. "Why did you leave?" "I wasn't having a good time. And it doesn't make sense to stay on vacation if you're not having a good time." I hung up then sighed. I could only imagine what Mr. Yeo could be posting in my instagram in my place.

I woke up and noticed it was dark out. I thought back to that night when I stormed out and moped on the patio then was visited by Younghoon. My mind immediately started thinking of him and how handsome he looked and how even more handsome he looked when smiling. I thought of his laughs and chuckled and wondered how no one claimed this man as theirs yet. "Hopefully he got the note."


	29. 10/20/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
 **3.44m likes**  
 **thenewchoi**  <3<3 #Nyuist  
 **View all 1.92m comments**

 **choistan**  excuse me, who tf is this  
 **mrschoi**  CHANHEE, WHO IS THIS  
 **rapseonu'sgoddess**  my chanwoo ship must sail   
 **seonulover**  i'm glad he and seonu aren't a thing  
 **kpooooop**  I FOUND OUT WHO THIS IS. ITS @hiddencard  
 **rapseonustan**  i knew he looked familiar  
 **nyuist**  so he moved on from @shinlose  
 **sunsquadgirl**  @nyuist how did you get this information? i'm gonna stan you  
 **thesunsquad**  @nyuist tell us more  
 **wearenyuist**  @nyuist yea  
 **nyuist**  well, i looked through his instagram. and i saw shinlose mentioned. checked him out and found a saucy pic  
 **mrschoi**  NANI!? @nyuist  
 **nyuist**  it's gone now tho.  
 **choistan**  that slimy @hiddencard acting like a slut  
 **thesunsquad**  i admit what he's doing is slimy, but you don't have to go and call him a slut @choistan


	30. ~Chapter~

I couldn't help but feel bad for Chanhee as he cried on my shoulder. "Chan, I'm sure he's okay...You both were brave for posting that photo, knowing the backlash you'd get." "But I can't get in contact with him. Where did he go..." I wish I could tell him, but none of us knew where Hyunjoon had disappeared to after the post was made. Not even his parents or other friends. "I'm sure it wasn't one sided, Chanhee. You don't know how many times he's talked to me about you since the beginning of this month." Chanhee wiped his eyes then gave me a smile.

Sunwoo had rushed in carrying a bag full of food. "Chan, are-Oh. Hey, Jae." I sighed then got up from the chair and made my way to the door. "I can tell that I'm still not wanted here by you, Sunwoo. But, I'll still be a friend despite that." I closed the door behind me then ran a hand through my. I didn't think they'd be that upset that I up and left the resort, but apparently it was true. I walked myself out of Chanhee's home and started thinking of Younghoon. Did he ever get my note? Or did he decide not to?

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I sighed as I replayed the music making sure it fit the theme I was going for. "And once again, I'll do it this way." I smiled to myself as the music had started to sound good. The door had opened and I turned to see Mr. Yeo standing in the doorway. "Are you three still having a disagreement?" "Yeah." "And Hyunjoon?" "M.I.A." I didn't feel like talking to Mr. Yeo, so I turned back around and went back to editing. "I'm sure things will get better, Youngjae. I bet this new album will bring it to you." "Yeah, yeah..."

He placed my phone on top of my papers then left. I was happy that he believed I was ready, but I still felt a bit bitter. My phone lit up and I saw that I had a message from Younghoon. "What the...This is a joke. Hyungseo must've done it." I swiped it away and went back to working on the new album.  
______________________________

     

(like)) (comment)  
**4.12m likes**  
**rapseonu**  *tongue emoji* #Sunsquad  
**View all 2.2m comments**

 **choistan**  here we go again  
**mrschoi**  who are these nobodies??  
**rapseonu'sgoddess**  SUNWOO, HOW COULD YOU  
**seonulover**  WHO TF IS THIS AND WHAT'S THIS CAPTION  
**kpooooop**  i can smell bloodshed  
**rapseonustan**  @kpooooop you bet your ass there will be when we find this guy  
**nyuist**  the guy in the photo @beyoncéworshipper he's also @iconsohnyoungjae 's best friend  
**sunsquadgirl**  @nyuist such an intellectual   
**thesunsquad**  we're going to squash him too! just like @hiddencard  
**wearenyuist**  the nyuists will help you all!  
**nyuist**  let's all permanently get rid of the nobodies!  
**sunsquad**  locked and loaded @nyuist  
**rapseonu**  don't any of you think about it, and cut it out @nyuist  
______________________________

I sighed then packed up my things as it was getting late and I needed sleep. I threw everything into my bag and shut my phone off as I didn't expect to get calls from anyone. I waited for Mr. Do in the lobby and bowed as he approached me after a while. "You've been quiet today." "I'm always quiet." "We both know that's a lie. Everyday up until the fanmeet before the Dolor release, you've been bright and loud." "Maybe I'm just maturing."

Mr. Do looked displeased but didn't say anything else. "Is Mr. Yeo not coming?" "No. He said he had urgent matters to attend to. What's more urgent than watching after your idol? Death of a family member, but I didn't hear anything about that." I sighed as I watched the buildings, people and cars go by as Mr. Do drove home.


	31. 01/26/xxxx

(like) (comment)

  
 **1m likes**  
#Babiez #SohnYoungjae #TuoiAmore #Comeback #TuoiAmoreComeback  
 **View all 888.3k comments**

 **youngjaestan**  the cover...  
 **foreveryoungjae**  is this in support of the lgbtq+ community?  
 **chimchim**  @foreveryoungjae that's a possibility  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @chimchim or maybe he's coming out using the album?  
 **jaeoppa**  youngjae coming out? nuh uh @mWoHaSeYo  
 **mangoman**  @jaeoppa don't be so narrow minded. if you're a true Babiez, you'd love, support and respect him   
 **shinlose**  @mangoman to an extent  
 **mangoman**  right. not like if he breaks the law or something @shinlose  
 **iloveyoungjae**  the music is nice  
 **148iq**  makes me feel loved  
 **keen-o**  @148iq same. you can hear the passion  
 **jejuboy**  i hope i run into youngjae!  
 **bbang**  youngjae, why do you do this?  
 **kpopfanatic**  because he's youngjae? an idol? @bbang  
 **hellojuju**  @kpopfanatic i second that  
 **evilkook**  @bbang he's an artist?  
 **danceduality**  nice work youngjae  
 **anangel**  aw, such an endearing cover  
 **jackwankerson**  this is a bold move  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  <3<3  
 **youngjaepower**  i don't know about this  
 **polarbear**  is this an lgbtq+ thing?  
 **sowhoe**  beautiful  
 **bbang**  @kpopfanatic @hellojuju @evilkook you don't really know his talent  
 **kpopfanatic**  we know more than you @bbang  
 **bbang**  if you say so @kpopfanatic


	32. ~Chapter~

I sipped on my iced tea then looked around. It was pretty empty and I was grateful for that. Mr. Yeo looked stressed as he copied things down on paper from his phone. "It's then again, huh?" "Yep. I got it handled. Just enjoy your day off." "Kinda hard since I have to wear all this to keep people from recognizing me." I heard the door open, but I was too into reading what Mr. Yeo was writing to care. "You made a spelling error." "Ah, thanks." I looked up and dropped my drink as I saw a familiar person sitting by the door.

I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you." "Me too." "How'd you know I'd be here?" Hyunjoon pulled away then smiled at me. "We're best friends. I know you. Are you just here with Mr. Yeo?" I was about to answer when I started feeling uneasy. "No. The others left momentarily." Hyunjoon smiled and I quietly walked back over to Mr. Yeo. "Oh, is that Hyunjoon?" "He's acting weird. Call the others, but don't show that you are." "Okay..." I quietly eyed Hyunjoon as he ate.

"So, what's off about him?" "He's like Hyungseo. They always come over and give me a hug then tease me. He did neither." "Maybe he's hurt and can't." I shook my head then drummed my fingers against the table. I took out my phone and sent a text to Hyunjoon. I didn't see Hyunjoon reach into his pocket and I immediately became worried. I got a text back which worried me more as it wasn't Hyunjoon's texting style. "Mr. Yeo, I think he's either in danger or in danger and being forced to do something." "You always have an active imagination."

I decided to try and talk to Hyunjoon, but was immediately dragged outside by him. "Let go!" "I can't...They're watching my every move." "Who!?" He didn't answer me as he continued to pull me further from Mr. Yeo. Hyunjoon's grip was tight and impossible to break. "What are you going to do with me?" "I'm not doing anything but bringing you to them." "Again, who are they?" "Hush..." I felt someone grab my free wrist and halt Hyunjoon's movement. "Fancy seeing you both here."

I smiled widely as Younghoon separated the both of us. "Hey, I uh...got your note...and heard your new album." "So, does this mean...?" "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm taking Youngjae now." Younghoon hid me behind himself and I sheepishly clung to him. "What for that you feel the need to drag him with you? Last time I checked, you two were close." "Stay out of this." "Is there something going on? Let us help..." Hyunjoon looked as if he had just lost something precious. "It's the Nyuists." "Were they the reason you disappeared? Do you know how worried everyone is, especially Chanhee?"

I took his silence as a yes and I never felt more enraged. "Hyunjoon, what did they threaten you with?" "An old relationship...It getting out would ruin Chan. I knew I should've told him not to post it." Hyunjoon looked close to tears and I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I was still afraid. "Does Chanhee know about it?" We both looked at Younghoon who looked lost in thought. "Yeah. I told him while drunk. I don't really remember it, but he does." "And despite knowing that, he still posted that photo. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Hyunjoon bit his bottom lip then sighed. "I guess so..." "Now come here. You must've been through a lot." Younghoon hugged Hyunjoon and I honestly never saw something so pure. "Youngjae, call Chanhee. Tell him you need him here stat." I did as I was told and made up something to get him to come.

After a while, Chanhee stepped out of his car then looked at me with confusion. "What's the emergency..." I stepped to the side and revealed Hyunjoon sitting with his knees close to his chest. Chanhee was immediately by his side and started looking him over. "You look awful. Are you okay? Are you hungry? Talk to me." "You care so much..." "Of course I do. I'm whipped for you and I'm ready and happy to admit that." I excused myself and went around the corner and hugged Younghoon.


	33. 02/12/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **656.33k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** I have no words. How would you describe him? #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #TuoiAmore #Comeback #TuoiAmoreComeback  
 **View all 212.56k comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  isn't that...  
 **foreveryoungjae**  hey, it's the guy from the deleted post!  
 **chimchim**  you're right @foreveryoungjae  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  i think he's pretty damn attractive  
 **jaeoppa**  same @mWoHaSeYo but, that's not the problem here  
 **mangoman**  aw, youngjae has a new friend.  
 **iloveyoungjae**  you're such a dad @mangoman  
 **mangoman**  but i am one? @iloveyoungjae  
 **hiddencard**  <3  
 **148iq**  ain't this cute.  
 **jejuboy**  woah, big dick energy alert  
 **kpopfanatic**  @jejuboy lol  
 **hellojuju**  i wouldn't mind spreading for him <3 *tongue emoji*  
 **anangel**  woah, that took a turn @hellojuju  
 **hellojuju**  : ) @anangel  
 **memejae**  @bamofbams get with this  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  i wish i was him  
 **youngjaepower**  so, are they friends or nah...  
 **sowhoe**  im sure they're friends. why are we questioning this dude but never rapseonu or thenewchoi?  
 **ouihui**  @sowhoe speaking volumes here


	34. 02/14/xxxx

(like) (coment)

 **2.12m likes**  
 **rapseonu** ihtlomfl? Hope my squad is having a wonderful Valentine's day~! <3 #Sunsquad #Valentine'sday  
 **View all 719.3k comments**

 **choistan**  cute  
 **mrschoi**  mk  
 **rapseonu'sgoddess**  sigh  
 **seonulover**  are they official?  
 **kpooooop**  i thought idols couldn't date  
 **rapseonustan**  @kpooooop well, as far as i know they can't. but nothing has been said about them  
 **nyuist**  they'll get what's coming to them  
 **sunsquadgirl**  you sound like some dark lord @nyuist  
 **thesunsquad**  nyuist could be  
 **wearenyuist**  the nyuists are praying for you  
__________

 

(like) (comment)

 **5.22m likes**  
 **thenewchoi**  Spending a wonderful day with my valentine~<3 Make sure to make yours feel special today as well, my lovely Nyuists. #Nyuist #Valentine'sday  
 **View all 2.66m comments**

 **choistan**  so they're official?   
 **mrschoi**  no. all he said was spending time with my valentine  
 **rapseonu'sgoddess**  i'm so distressed by all of this  
 **seonulover**  well, there's plenty of other groups to stan  
 **kpooooop**  @seonulover but aren't you a sunsquad  
 **sunsquad**  that's besides the point @kpooooop  
 **rapseonustan**  is the world ending?  
 **nyuist**  don't be dramatic @rapseonustan  
 **sunsquadgirl**  ah....  
 **thesunsquad**  i want a valentine like chanhee  
 **wearenyuist**  ready to jump into the Han river  
__________

 

(like) (comment)

 **1.5m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Remember, Valentine's day is not just about spending time with lovers, you can also spend it with family. Have a wonderful Valentine's day my beautiful Babiez! #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Valentine'sDay  
 **View all 937k comments**

 **foreveryoungjae**  i'm lonely this year, but i do have family  
 **chimchim**  he really is a family guy  
 **ouihui**  @chimchim you mean like that show?  
 **chimchim**  @ouihui you have been canceled  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @chimchim @ouihui lollol  
 **jaeoppa**  i hope your day is just as wonderful youngjae  
 **mangoman**  i remember valentine's day  
 **shinlose**  @mangoman you're revealing your age  
 **iloveyoungjae**  this is how comments should look like, warm and happy  
 **hiddencard**  hey, youngjae, check dms  
 **hellojuju**  @hiddencard 0. 0  
 **evilkook**  what's going on here  
 **danceduality**  don't leave us out @hiddencard  
 **anangel**  everyone, just respect their privacy  
 **memejae**  i'm with anangel here  
 **jackwankerson**  me too  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  me three  
 **youngjaepower**  me four  
 **polarbear**  me five


	35. ~Chapter~

I knocked on a familiar door and was greeted by a familiar face. "Youngjae. Can't stay away can you?" "I couldn't even if I tried." "And then I saw her face." I hit his arm then made my way to the stairs. "You should've expected that, Jae. So, where to?" "Just follow me." I walked on ahead and often looked back to see if he was following. "Do you just want to hold hands?" I smiled as he had finally caught on to my subtle not subtle hint. My hand felt a bit small in his, but it was cute nonetheless.

I didn't want to let go, but I felt eyes watching us from afar. "Let go. I'll still be here." "No. I want us to be a thing, and I want them to know." Younghoon pulled his hand out of mine then shook his head. "No. I'm not going to risk it. You've worked hard to get where you are." "But, I want you to be there to celebrate the little successes." Younghoon motioned for me to keep walking so I did. "When did you find the note?" "Next day." "Since you're here, that means you've accepted?" "Yeah. I couldn't stand only seeing you through a screen." "Let's do well together."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I gleefully ate as Younghoon fed me. "You're really cute..." "Thank you." Silence fell over us as we didn't know what to talk about. "So, the album and the songs..." "Tuoi Amore? They were about me, right? Especially More?" "Yeah...I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I got all tingly and warm when you touched me. I wanted to feel that again." Younghoon looked at me in surprised then flashed me his eye smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear." I felt a bit uneasy as I noticed people were taking photos of us. "Do you think they'll say nasty things online...?" "Of course. People are like that. If it's something they don't like or doesn't fit into their own norm, they'll hate on it."

I sighed then pushed the rest of my food to Younghoon. "I lost my appetite. Wake me up when you're done." I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes, hoping to forget such bad thoughts. After a while, my consciousness had mostly left and I was on the verge of knocking out. "Don't touch him. Sit down. God, why are you so annoying?" Younghoon sounded highly annoyed and I could hear a lot of shuffling. An arm draped over me in a protective manner and I instantly fell asleep through the warm contact.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside Younghoon's home. I quickly sat up and looked around.  _"Bedroom? I guess he brought me here. Ah, it's almost dark out..."_  I sighed then looked around for my bag. I found it then took out my phone to call Mr. Yeo. "Yes? Do you need one of us to come to you?" "No. I just decided to stay with my friends. So, I won't be going home." "Be safe, Youngjae. Your like a son to me, and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you." I couldn't help but smile as Mr. Yeo yet again made me feel loved. "I will, thank you. See you."

"So, you decided to stay here? And not discuss it with me. Okay then." I felt bad for doing so, but I still planned on going through with it. "Well, I can sleep out here. You'll sleep in the bed." "Why? The floor isn't that comfortable..." "I can't just sleep in the same bed with you. Especially since I have those kind of feelings towards you." I looked him up and down but couldn't fathom him being sexually aroused by someone like me. "That's the sleeping arrangement. No ifs, ands or buts." I quietly nodded and watched him walk away.


	36. ~Chapter~

(like) (comment)

 **3m likes**  
**iconsohnyoungjae**  #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #MioTristezza #Comeback #MioTristezzaComeback  
**View all 1m comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  right in the feels  
**youngjaestan**  oh wow  
**chimchim**  hmm...  
**ouihui**  yikes...  
**mWoHaSeYo**  you all sound like it's bad or something  
**jaeoppa**  @mWoHaSeYo well, it's not. we love it. it's just the songs  
**mangoman**  you're a cold blooded killer if you claim this didn't make you cry  
**iloveyoungjae**  you thought Dolor was sad? HA. this tops it  
**hiddencard**  oh...  
**jejuboy**  secret lies, severed ties  
**kpopfanatic**  @jejuboy lyrics from one of the songs?  
**jejuboy**  naturally @kpopfanatic  
**hellojuju**  powerful  
**evilkook**  @taeisbae take notes fam  
**danceduality**  i can really feel the pain  
**anangel**  lol <3  
**youngjaepower** *multicolored hearts*  
**polarbear** *multicolored hearts*  
**sowhoe** <3  
**affectionatekeon**  <3  
______________________________

"People really seem to like Mio Tristezza. How did you come up with such depressing lyrics?" I didn't look at Younghoon as I didn't really feel like telling him. "It's fine. Don't tell me. But, are you really sure, Youngjae? You can still back out now." I shook my head then smiled. I didn't want to show Younghoon that I was actually shaking, so I moved away and busied myself with something different.

I felt arms wrap around me and my shaking had immediately ceased. "I knew it. Don't go through with it. I'm not asking, I'm telling you." "But-" "Its fine. We can build this relationship in secret." I sighed then leaned back a bit into his hold. It's only been a few days since we decided to try out dating, but it's been mostly doing things at home or at night. I want to show him off as mine, but I don't want my fandom to become divided because of this. "Just worry about you and your career. I'll be here."

**[Flashback]**

_I received a message from Hyungseo telling me to message a number. Naturally I got upset and refused. He told me it was Younghoon's and I became more skeptical. The conversation ended with Hyungseo personally coming over to my home and calling the number in front of me. "_ _ Hello? _ _" I couldn't deny that it was his voice, but I was still in doubt. "Do you mind stepping out? I want to ask something personal." Hyungseo nodded and left the room._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what did you tell me that night on the beach?" The person on the other end was quiet, then started chuckling. "Don't you mean on the patio under the clear dark sky? I told you my story and confessed to you in a terrible way." I blinked as I was sure this was an imposter. No one was there that night besides us. "How did Hyungseo get your number...?" Just then, Hyungseo came in looking ready to answer my question._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_"When did you get here?" "About a week ago." I nodded then peeked around the corner. Chanhee's car had left and I felt happy that I did something right. "I'm sure your manager is looking for you. Call him. I'll see you around." Younghoon walked off and eventually disappeared from my line of sight._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_"You know, we can have a bonding experience and make a cake together." "That's really cliché..." "But it's still fun. So, how about it? A rainbow cake." "Fine." Younghoon cheered then started going through my kitchen for supplies. "Oh, I should go buy food coloring. I only have purple." He didn't say anything but gave me a nod. He confused me more than math did in high school._

_I paid for the food coloring then walked out of the store. I noticed a car parked up by the corner that wasn't there before. I walked the other way and returned home with no problems. "Seems like you got far enough." "And you took forever. I thought you said it wasn't far." "It wasn't. I just took a different route home. I saw a suspicious car." Younghoon remained quiet after that and only spoke if he needed something._


	37. ~Chapter~

**[Flasback continued]**

_"So, we're each other's valentine, right?" "As right as rain. What do you want to do today?" I tapped my chin then shrugged. "Then, how about this? Let's write a song together." I nodded in agreement then looked through drawers to find paper and writing utensils. I put them down on the table then sat down. "What kind of song should we do?" "Trot?" "You like trot music?" "Are you judging my tastes?" I shook my head, but Younghoon still seemed a bit peeved at my statement._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_I rolled onto my side then heard the door open. "You fall asleep fast..." I felt the bed sink then an arm pull me up against a broad chest. I remained as quiet as I could in case Younghoon said anything interesting. "If only I could tell you when you're awake. I'm not a good person. I'm not from an okay family. My past actions...Terrible choices." I wanted to ask him about it, but I wanted to wait and see if there was more._

_"If you can, please, don't fall for me. I do want you and I do want to make you happy, but not at the expense of you and your career." I turned around and saw the shock present on his face. "Younghoon, whatever it is, I'm sure you've payed the price. Everything should be fine. And if they can't accept it, then I don't care. I can always find a simple job if my idol career crashes." Younghoon caressed my cheek while smiling. "You're so sweet...I really don't deserve you."_

**[End of flashback]**

We heard a knock on his door and we looked at each other. "I wasn't expecting anyone." "Neither was I..." Younghoon walked over to the front door leaving me alone by the laptop in his room. "Um, and you are?" "I tracked Youngjae and it led me here." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me. Let me in." I heard the door close then the sound of locks locking. I busied myself on my secret twitter account as Younghoon walked back in.

"Who was it?" "I don't know." "Male?" "No." I sighed then laughed at an edit someone made of me. "Sorry, back to seriousness. She must be one of those fans...Do you remember what she looked like so we could get a lead and possibly get a restraining order or something?" "I do, but it'll cost you." I looked at Younghoon as he pointed to his lips. "This is a serious matter, you can't just do this." "Fine."

I hung up on Mr. Yeo then looked at Younghoon who had taken up residence on his bed. "Do you think you could take me somewhere? Do cover yourself up though." "What's with the sudden change?" "I want to talk to my friends about something face to face, but I don't want them knowing where you live." He wordlessly nodded then grabbed his keys.

"So, what is it?" I sat facing Chanhee who looked slightly worried. "There's someone I like and that I want to be with, but they are afraid of ruining my career despite me saying I don't mind." Chanhee looked at me with curiosity and I wasn't eager to share anymore than what I have. "Well, just keep reassuring them, like I did with Hyunjoon. But, depending on what they did, it may not be that easy." Truth is, I don't know what he did. I'm sure if I asked, he'd either avoid it or lie. Though, I haven't tried either.

"Thanks, Chan. I feel somewhat better." "Good. Now tell who this person is." "Never." I stayed awhile at Chan's as I didn't want to go home because it was a big place and I'd be the only one there. We heard the door open and saw Hyunjoon walking in in nothing but a shirt and boxers. I gave Chanhee a suspicious look and he answered with a smirk.


	38. 05/30/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **886.44k likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  look who I met today! @mangoman (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #FirstEncounters  
 **View all 742k comments**

 **lejindary**  well hello there 0. 0  
 **beyoncéworshipper**  so that's what he looks like...  
 **youngjaestan**  wow, i wish my dad looked that good  
 **taeisbae**  bet other's daughters call him daddy too  
 **foreveryoungjae**  @taeisbae it's time to stop  
 **chimchim**  @evilkook get your mans pls  
 **ouihui**  @chimchim oooo  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  evilkook is in a relationship with taeisbae??  
 **jaeoppa**  aw, you two!  
 **mangoman**  : )  
 **shinlose**  if you weren't married, i'd make you mine  
 **mangoman**  0.0 @shinlose  
 **bbang**  lookin good jae *kissy emoji*  
 **iloveyoungjae**  ahh! i missed him!  
 **hiddencard**  mangoman was a sweet guy  
 **148iq**  @hiddencard you were there too?  
 **hiddencard**  yeah, jae and i were hanging out and we just happened to meet him  
 **keen-o**  i want to meet you again youngjae  
 **jejuboy**  i feel like i'll meet him soon  
 **kpopfanatic**  @jejuboy you've been saying that lately  
 **hellojuju**  youngjae is cute...  
 **evilkook**  stop exposing me @chimchim  
 **anangel**  beyoncéworshipper has been making time for me <3  
 **memejae**  oh? @anangel  
 **jackwankerson**  youngjae!!!  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  <3  
 **youngjaepower** <3  
 **polarbear** <3  
 **sowhoe**  he's so cool


	39. 06/17/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **3.55m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  The new single "Elysium" is out! I hope you all get different feelings from it. #Babiez #SohnYoungjae #Elysium #Comeback #ElysiumComeback  
 **View all 2m comments**

 **youngjaestan**  oh wow  
 **taeisbae**  i can't describe this  
 **chimchim**  it's completely different from his past music  
 **ouihui**  maybe he didn't write it himself  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  i don't even know how to feel bout this  
 **jaeoppa**  <3 *tears*  
 **iloveyoungjae**  youngjae is an amazing artist  
 **keen-o**  well  
 **jejuboy**  ...  
 **hellojuju**  @ouihui did he not write it?  
 **evilkook**  @hellojuju if you think about it, it does make sense  
 **anangel**  maybe he's trying something new  
 **memejae**  i doubt it @anangel  
 **youngjaepower**  meh  
 **polarbear**  @youngjaepower meh???  
 **bbang**  so you did...  
 **jejuboy**  what do you know @bbang


	40. ~Chapter~

It was that day. The day I thought I'd die. The day I met Younghoon. I quietly sat in bed as I listened to Kim and Elysium on repeat. My bedroom door opened and Hyungseo had walked in with Sunwoo. "So this is why you couldn't answer the door." I paused the music then looked at the both of them. "Why are you here?" Sunwoo looked at Hyungseo who didn't look thrilled. "There's quite a number of fans outside your home." "Really? This place is usually hard to find..." I looked out the window and saw fans looking around and over the gate.

"Sigh, guess I have to move again...You know, I bet there's someone behind it. Sunwoo, do you mind interrogating them without arousing suspicion?" "I can try..." He left the room and I suddenly remembered that Younghoon was supposed to come over.  _"Crap...I'll have to call him."_  I dialed his number but he didn't pick up. "Who are you calling?" "Younghoon. I forgot that I asked him to come over to help." My phone started buzzing and I quickly answered it. "Yes, my love?" I felt heat rising to my face as I processed this nickname.

"Don't come over, there's uh...a bunch of fans outside. Who knows what will happen if they see a suspicious car pull up." "I see. I haven't left yet, so I'll stay home. See you." "Wait..." "Hm?" I didn't know what else to say. I just wanted to hear his voice, but I couldn't just say that, could I? "I-It's nothing...sorry..." "Jae, you can tell me anything. I'm not just a friend, but your boyfriend too." I heard the door open and saw Sunwoo walking over to us. "They said someone on Instagram gives them the info. I had to squeeze the user out of them. Nyuist is at it again." "Nyuist?"

I had completely forgotten that Younghoon was on the other end as I pressed Sunwoo for information. "I don't know much about nyuist other than that they were the cause of Hyunjoon's brief madness and they planned to go after Seo. I nipped that in the butt before it could happen though." "We should have someone look into nyuist then. It's obvious that nyuist doesn't have good intentions." They nodded in agreement then I pulled out my laptop.

As we finished, we heard arguing going on outside. "The hell..." I heard the door bell ring and I went to go answer it. "Y-Younghoon!? Why did you come here?" "Because..." he pulled me into a kiss and gasps were heard from behind Younghoon and I as well. "I wanted to see you and that you were okay." He turned around and pulled me next to him. "All of you, can't you respect his privacy? If you're his true fans, you'd do that." The fans had become quiet then started leaving one by one until no one was left.

"Are you God or something?" "Nope, just a 9 to 5 worker with a hardworking boyfriend." "Boyfriend? When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed? I want answers." I turned around and saw Hyungseo looking upset and Sunwoo looking at me curiously. "Ah...well...I just asked him if we could try out dating because I didn't want to lose him...I planned to expose our relationship, but he's against it because of his past..." Both of their faces softened then Hyungseo pulled Younghoon inside. "Welcome to the family!" "Seo, there's-" He had already taken Younghoon away to give him a tour of my home, even though he's seen most of it.


	41. 09/19/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **2.66m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  Guess who I found. ٩( 'ω' )و (Hint: he's one of my loyal Babiez and his user starts with J!)  
 **View all 2m comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  can it be?  
 **foreveryoungjae**  is it jaeoppa??  
 **chimchim**  it could be jejuboy as well...  
 **ouihui**  guess we'll have to wait for a response from one of them  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  i wanna meet him...  
 **jaeoppa**  I WISH IT WAS ME  
 **hiddencard**  jaaaaaaeeee, answer your phone  
 **148iq**  so it was jejuboy  
 **keen-o**  who would've thought  
 **jejuboy**  I CANT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY MET HIM IM LITERALLY SCREAMING I-  
 **kpopfanatic**  what a fan...  
 **evilkook**  i'm sure you'd be the exact same way @kpopfanatic  
 **danceduality**  he didn't use hashtags...  
 **anangel**  maybe he forgot  
 **memejae**  youngjae never forgets to hashtag us  
 **youngjaepower**  suspicious...  
 **sowhoe**  WAS HE KIDNAPPED BY JEJUBOY!?!?!?  
 **bbang**  ....you're overreacting @sowhoe  
 **affectionatekeon**  he tends to overreact @bbang


	42. 09/28/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **4.7m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** Seo insisted we post this one, so here it is. (I still love him though) <3  
 **View all 5.55m comments**

 **youngjaestan**  he didn't use hashtags again...  
 **taeisbae**  but seo was with him, so it's not like someone is impersonating him  
 **foreveryoungjae**  what if this pic was taken long ago?  
 **chimchim**  @foreveryoungjae an intellectual   
 **ouihui**  i'm sure he's fine. let's just wait for beyoncéworshipper or hiddencard to reply  
 **jaeoppa**  true, they are the closest to him  
 **iloveyoungjae**  strange, they're not replying  
 **148iq**  neither is rapseonu  
 **keen-o**  same with thenewchoi  
 **kpopfanatic**  what is going on??  
 **hellojuju**  should we start panicking  
 **evilkook**  keep calm everyone, i'm sure there's a better reason for this  
 **anangel**  hellojuju is right  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  i did hear that fans had found his home and he moved  
 **youngjaepower**  but that was months ago  
 **sowhoe**  maybe something happened while he traveled to his new home?  
 **affectionatekeon**  oh no...


	43. 10/23/xxxx

(like) (comment)  
 **1.7m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae** I apologize to all of you, my Babiez. I was going through a rough time, but I'm back and feeling much better. I also wanted to announce that I am dating the man in this photo. I would appreciate if all of you could show both of us love and support. I love you all, my smol babies. #Babiez #SohnYoungjae  
 **View all 2.02m comments**

 **youngjaestan**  this is new  
 **taeisbae**  i support it  
 **foreveryoungjae**  i support it  
 **chimchim**  is this a trend? let's make a it a hashtag #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **ouihui**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  let's not just trend it here, post it on any social media you have if you're a true babiez #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **jaeoppa**  what is this...  
 **mangoman**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **iloveyoungjae**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **148iq**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **keen-o**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **kpopfanatic**  i don't know...  
 **hellojuju**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **evilkook**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **anangel**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **memejae**  isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **marrymeyoungjae**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **youngjaepower**  ....  
 **polarbear**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **sowhoe**  #isupportyoungjaeslove  
 **affectionatekeon**  #isupportyoungjaeslove


	44. ~Chapter~

**[Flashback]**

_Mr. Yeo and I were searching for the perfect throw pillow in this cute little shop I spotted the other day. "Ah, what about this one?" I shook my head then went back to comparing. "Mr. Yeo." He turned around and looked at the one I had selected. "I approve." We left after paying for it then continued on our way to visit a friend of ours who works in a big shot company. "Do you think she'll be happy to see us?" "Of course. We're like family to her."_

_I greeted Ms. Woo and talked for a bit before leaving the room. I sat down in a chair then saw an older man walking past. He seemed to have noticed me and walked over. "Sohn Youngjae!? In the flesh!?" "I've been told I look like him." He took out his phone and showed me what I had posted earlier. "Oh, you're mangoman..." "Huh? Oh, yeah." I extended my hand and smiled. "I'm Sohn Youngjae, nice to meet you...?" "Lee Sangyeon. The kids are going to be jealous." I couldn't help but laugh at his childlike nature._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_I was walking around with Mr. Yeo when someone stopped and pointed at me. "Umm..." He ran towards us then bowed deeply. "Mr. Sohn! I finally get to meet you!" Surprisingly, he wasn't shouting out like most fans do. "I-It's me, jejuboy!" He held out his phone and I saw the familiar user on the app. "Really? What's your name?" "H-H-H-H..." I patted his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but only made things worse. "Oh, your name is Haknyeon. Ju Haknyeon. Well, Mr. Yeo and I were on our way out, would you like to join us?" "Yes!! Of course!"_

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_"Come on, you've been holed up in your home for 2 days now." I sat by the door as Kevin talked to me through it. "And?" "Come out and enjoy life!" I scoffed then hit the door. "Acting like you're all that just because you're a thing with Sunwoo." "I am not! Chanhee pampers Hyunjoon more. I'd be lucky if Sunwoo were to even give me an apple." That had caught my interest and was instantly outside my home. "Not even food?" "Nope." "Does he give you affection?" "Hard to say." "Are you lying?" "I wish." I went back inside to get changed and came back out. "Let's go have some us time."_

_"So why wouldn't you leave home?" "I fought with Younghoon and Hyunjoon." "Same day?" "Yep..." I sighed then kicked a pebble. "I feel alone sometimes...It's either you two are busy with work or you're busy with your famous boyfriends..." "But you have You-" "No..." Hyungseo looked at me curiously and I was reluctant to speak. "Tell me..." "He hasn't been listening to me at all...and he's treating me poorly...I don't know why..." "Did you ask?" "Of course, but he'd always avoid it..." I felt Hyungseo pull me close. "Well, you have me at least."_

_Hyungseo posted the picture on my Instagram then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" For some reason, he lowered his voice and it was kind of funny. "Wrong Number. I'm telling you, this isn't his number." He rolled his eyes then handed me my phone. "Hello?" "_ _ Youngjae, who the hell is with you? Are you cheating on me? _ _"_ _"So, you don't trust me either. Got it." I hung up then turned my phone off. "Jae, why did you hang up..." "It's not important. I'm going home." I didn't wait for him to respond as I made my way home._


	45. ~Chapter~

**[Flashback continued]**

_I ended the call then felt tears running down my face. The last thing I needed was this to add onto my terrible week. I don't know how long I cried, but it was enough to knock me out cold._

_I woke up and looked for the clock in my room. "11am..." I lied back down not having any desire to get up. I noticed my phone was still on my bed, so it was most likely dead at this point. I tossed it onto the nightstand only for it to miss it entirely and fall to the floor. "Already off to a bad start..." I know I was supposed to be at the company, but I wasn't in a good state of mind. Losing someone close to you can do a lot._

_I heard my door open, but I couldn't tell who it was as my back was to it. "Youngjae." "Mr. Yeo." It was quiet for a while then I felt the bed dip more. "I know what happened, but you should still tell someone. I told them you wouldn't be in, so don't worry about it." "Thank you..." It was strange but comforting to feel Mr. Yeo stroking my hair. "I didn't think she'd leave us so early...I didn't even get to see her after 2 years..." "Lots of unexpected things happen in life. Like me knowing of your secret relationship." I felt surprised and upset at the same time._

_"Did you have to bring that up now?" "I'm not going to scold you, more of warn you to be careful." I sighed then looked at my dead phone on the floor. "Can I take the rest of this week and next week off?" "Of course. One more thing, I'm going to go see family next week, so Mr. Do will be watching over you with a new person." I didn't respond. The only other person I could talk to and would understand is also leaving me. "Okay." "That's all?" I didn't respond and I eventually felt the bed rise then heard the opening and closing of my door._

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

_I sighed then threw my pen across the room. Nothing was working anymore. I looked at the paper on the table and proceeded to crumple it and throw it away. "I can't write anymore..." I've been stressed before, but this was a whole new level. I wanted to scream, to yell, anything. I haven't talked to anyone in days as I never bothered to charge my phone nor answer the house phone. I heard my doorbell ring and I wondered who it could be as Mr. Yeo was busy today._

_I looked at the monitor and nearly fell over from shock. "No one outside of the company is supposed to know where I live...besides Chan, Seo, Joon and Sunwoo. They wouldn't_ _out_ _me though..." The bell rang again and I stayed put. "Jae, I know you're in there. Open up." I stayed silent as I wasn't sure how I'd talk to him. "Please Jae, I miss you...You won't answer my calls or texts..." I opened the door then felt arms wrap around me. "You look awful...what happened?" "You started this. Now that you've seen me, get out." I don't know why I said it. Maybe I was still bitter._

_"No. I'm staying with you." He pushed me inside and closed the door behind us. "Why did you really come here? How did you even find this place?" "Mr. Yeo was kind enough to tell me. I came here to be the boyfriend I'm supposed to be." He hugged me from behind and pulled me close. "I'm really sorry, Jae. What I said and did then was bad and there's nothing that can excuse it. I wasn't me." "I'm glad you realized that." He walked me over to the couch and sat down then pulled me onto his lap. "I heard your aunt died..."_

_"How did you find this out?" "Who else? Mr. Yeo." "You two seem close." "There is a good sense of trust between us I guess." He gently stroked my hair and gave me a smile. "Smile for me. Please?" I reluctantly smiled then felt a bit refreshed doing so. While I was lost in thought, Younghoon had pulled me close and kissed me. My mind and body automatically responded as it went from simple to messy. He pulled away then looked me in the eyes. "Do you feel a bit better?" "Yes..." I rested my forehead against his shoulder then sighed. "I was on the verge of going mad..."_

**[End of flashback]**


	46. 12/22/xxxx

(like) (comment)

 **1.9m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  Spending my birthday with my wonderful boyfriend ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪ #Babiez #SohnYoungjae  
 **View all 2.01m comments**

 **beyoncéworshipper**  so cute <3  
 **youngjaestan**  you two are adorable  
 **chimchim**  hope your bday is going well  
 **ouihui**  happy birthday! *partypopper*  
 **mWoHaSeYo** *partypopper*  
 **mangoman**  i hope you get a lot of birthday wishes  
 **hiddencard**  i'm coming over~  
 **keen-o**  you know where he lives? @hiddencard  
 **h** **i** **ddencard**  its just a joke, chill @keen-o  
 **jejuboy**  i hope we meet again!  
 **danceduality**  did you get my gift?  
 **anangel**  happy birthday *partypopper*  
 **memejae** *partypopper*  
 **polarbear**  what a joyous day  
 **sowhoe**  right @polarbear  
 **bbang**  happy bday <3


	47. ~Chapter~

**~Time skip: 1 year~**

A lot has happened since the beginning of my idol career. New albums, near death experience, meeting my future lover, fighting yet growing closer to my friends, meeting fans. I quietly tapped on my first instagram post and observed how much I had changed since then. I know that I'm not longer the same bright and bubbly Youngjae everyone knew. I've grown and learned things, in a way.

I sighed then slid my phone across the couch. "Where's Younghoon...oh..." I heard the door open and watched Hyunjoon come in carrying a bag. "You brought me food?" "Of course not." "You're just like your boyfriend. A jerk." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then tossed me something wrapped in foil. "Who were you calling a jerk?" "You and your boyfriend." "I'll take it back then." I moved away from him then noticed he was wearing a shirt I've never seen before. "That shirt..." "Oh, this? Chan insisted that I should have it and trust me, I protested. A lot. Sometimes I feel like he sees me as a precious toy to play with."

"Huh...?" "I can't remember the last time we just sat at home and binged Netflix. He's just not listening anymore..." I couldn't help but feel a bit upset that he hadn't spoke up earlier about it. "How long has this been going on?" "Umm...I guess almost a month now..." The sound of the door opening startled us and we looked to see who it was. "Younghoon!" I ran over to him and gave him a koala-like hug. "You're lucky I caught you or else this would've been catastrophic...Oh, hey Hyunjoon." "I'll get going, I'm sure you two want to be alone."

"No, stay. I want things to work between you two. Call him and tell him basically what you told me and how you feel about it." He did as I told him and I sat down on his right side. "Ah, Joon. I was just about to call you. There's this party tonight a-" "Can we just relax at home and just have a casual night together? I hate feeling like I'm a precious toy that you love to play with." Chanhee was silent and it was impossible to tell how he was really feeling. "We can do that...I'm sorry, Joon. Why didn't you..." I had stopped listening as it was close to resolving and focused my attention on Younghoon who was looking at his phone seriously.

"What is it?" "Work. So, don't bother me right now." I looked over and saw a female posing on his screen. He then swiped to another but was male this time. I won't lie, both were pretty attractive. Though, I do get jealous when he works with such good looking people. I sighed then got up to leave the room then noticed Hyunjoon had already left. "Do you want a drink?" "No." I closed the door behind me then felt my phone vibrate. "Oh, didn't expect a call..." I answered then immediately moved it away from my ear. "What the fuck..." Nsfw sounds could be heard in the background which eventually became faint. "Jae?" "You better have a good explanation Seo..."

"Oh, that? Yeah, I'll send someone. And uh, are you two watching 50 shades of gray?" "And how would you know? I thought you've never seen it." I immediately hung up then remembered that I never got my drink.  _"Oh well. Hopefully Younghoon is done by now."_  I opened the door and the lights were turned off and a candle shaped like the number 3 burned brightly.  _"But, there's no one here..."_  I turned on the light then walked over to the cake. "Hey." I jumped then calmed down as I recognized Younghoon. "Who's cake is this?" "Ours." "Eh?" "You've already forgotten? It's the anniversary of when we first met 3 years ago."

I felt embarrassed as I had forgotten, but it made me feel happy that Younghoon had remembered. "I love you, Youngjae. I'd do it all again if someone asked...because I get to be with you." "Me too." I pulled him into a kiss and I silently wished for us to be together 'til death do us part.


	48. Extra

(like) (comment)  
 **11m likes**  
 **rapseonu**  got big plans with my babe <3 (he doesn't suspect a thing) *shhemoji* #SunSquad #RapSeonu  
 **View all 5m comments**

 **rapseonu'sgoddess**  oooo  
 **seonulover**  wonder what he's planning to do  
 **kpooooop**  it's cute seeing him showing off his lover  
 **rapseonustan**  @kpooooop ikr  
 **sunsquadgirl**  he's a real nice guy, that hyungseo  
 **thesunsquad**  you've met them? @sunsquadgirl  
 **sunsquadgirl**  maybe  
 **agustd**  don't fuck it up man  
 **wearesunsquad**  did THE agustd just comment!?  
 **sunsquad**  oh my namjesus  
 **seonustan**  oh jisoos  
 **istanlegends**  *insert 'really' meme*  
 **gukkie**  is he proposing?  
 **proteccseonu**  as if... @gukkie

__________ **__________** **____________________**

(like) (comment)

 **4.43m likes**  
 **iconsohnyoungjae**  *Posted by Younghoonie (*'∀')♪* Youngjae in his natural habitat. Living together is tough (￣^￣)ゞ #Babiez #SohnYoungjae  
 **View all 2.77m comments**

 **youngjaestan**  no one said it'd be easy!  
 **taeisbae**  how long have they been living together...?  
 **chimchim**  ah, i know the stress, younghoon  
 **ouihui**  youngjae lookin cute as ever  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  ^  
 **jaeoppa**  i want to live w youngjae...  
 **shinlose**  gl younghoon  
 **148iq**  don't get me started younghoon  
 **keen-o**  @taeisbae i'd say about 2 months now?  
 **kpopfanatic**  @jaeoppa same  
 **hellojuju**  compromise exists, don't forget!  
 **memejae**  at least they don't kick the person out once a problem arises @jacksonwankerson  
 **jackwankerson**  @memejae exposing me eh  
 **youngjaepower**  oof, save the disagreements for in person  
 **angrytange**  this is cute  
 **sowhoe**  oof, it's hard younghoon  
________________________________________

(like) (comment)  
 **21.34m likes**  
 **thenewchoi**  Had a wonderful day off with my new husband. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. <3 #Nyuist #Choi  
 **View all 4.95m comments**

 **istanlegends**  they're so cute together...  
 **gukkie**  i want a love like theirs  
 **choistan**  how did they even meet  
 **mrschoi**  @choistan i heard it was through youngjae  
 **choistan**  then it'd be the same w rapseonu and hyungseo? @mrschoi  
 **mrschoi**  precisely @choistan  
 **kpooooop**  we don't deserve chanhee ㅠㅠ  
 **nyuist**  seeing chanhee this happy everyday...it melts my heart  
 **wearenyuist**  i don't think anyone will forget that you nearly destroyed his happiness @nyuist  
 **nyuist**  i've changed my ways okay? pop off @wearenyuist  
 **iamnyuist**  it's gonna be a good day


End file.
